


Recette favorite

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Recette favorite

Chacun d’entre eux avaient sa recette favorite. Et Sanji les connaissait toutes. 

De un parce que c’était son métier, connaître les goûts de ses compagnons était la base d’un bon cuisinier de navire. De deux parce qu’il aimait simplement pouvoir faire plaisir à ces derniers quand ils avaient un petit coup de mou. Que ce soit par des sucreries ou par des plats plus salés voire par des boissons alcoolisées. 

Tout dépendait de la situation et le chef avait l’habitude d’avoir toujours de quoi préparer n’importe laquelle des recettes dans ses placards, juste au cas où. 

Certains, comme Luffy, n’étaient pas très compliqué à remettre de bon humeur. D’autres avaient besoin d’un peu plus qu’un simple plat rapide et facile à faire. 

Mais ça ne l’ennuyait pas. C’était son boulot et il aimait remettre un sourire sur les visages de ses compagnons juste par ses plats. 

Lui-même n’avait pas réellement de recette favorite. Il n’était pas très pointilleux sur la nourriture tant que c’était mangeable. Certes, il n’aimait pas particulièrement les betteraves mais il les mangerai toujours, même si c’était la seule chose sur le bateau. 

Peut-être les restes de son aventure sur ce foutu rocher avec Zeff. 

Mais il y a bien une chose qu’il adorait par dessus tout en ce moment, c’était le goût des lèvres de Zoro. 

Après de là à dire que c’était sa recette favorite… Il préférait encore manger les pâtisseries ratées de Luffy quand celui-ci voulait aider en cuisine.


End file.
